


澄澈（2）

by changyewuji



Category: BL - Fandom, 骨科
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changyewuji/pseuds/changyewuji
Kudos: 4





	澄澈（2）

chapter 2  
简单的回忆

我哥盯着我的脸看了一会儿，动了动嘴想要说什么，但他又忍住了，最后什么都没说，放手让我离开

我匆匆回到房间，狼狈地爬到床上躺着，不断回忆这几年的过往

我到底为啥老针对我哥啊

我记得我刚懂事的时候，我还很喜欢这个温柔帅气的哥哥，不同于我需要被管教的年纪，他经常会偷偷塞给我想吃的零食，还会用铅笔把我烦的要死的口算练习填上答案

他做这些说明他当时不也挺喜欢我的吗

那我和他是怎么变成现在这种敌对关系的？

别墅里静悄悄，窗外连汽车驶过的声音都没有，我没开灯，蓝白相间的月光投入天花板，时间好像在寂静中停止了

好像，只是我把他当做了我的假想敌，他始终是那个温文尔雅的兄长

这个想法着实吓了我一跳

我再长大几岁后，那个女人开始做一些很奇怪的举动  
她经常把我和我哥对比，我哥去上寄宿学校后，这个家里就只剩下这个疯女人和不怎么回家的我爸

但每当我哥从学校放周末回家，我爸都会回家，一家人一起吃顿晚饭  
餐桌上我哥会向我爸讲述一周来的学习情况，还有一些零碎的生活琐事

这像一种检阅，即使内容极度生活化，从我哥嘴里说出来不知道怎么就是有一种汇报公事的严肃感

可能这就是遗传吧，但没遗传到我身上

大口吃饭的我偶尔会分一只耳朵给我滔滔不绝的哥哥，我也会很羡慕他说的那些列居高位的考试名次，还有经常出现的各种荣誉

那个时候还是蛮和谐的，直到我上了初中

那天下午，我和我哥都放假回家了  
我们刚考完入学后的第一次小考，老师让我们带着成绩回家过周末

看着成绩条上可怜的数字，我倒没觉得什么  
学习不好怎么了，我们家不是有我哥吗

事情根本没有我想的那么简单

晚上一家人一起吃饭，听完我的的成绩，我爸根本没说什么，甚至还鼓励我，说他小时候成绩也不好，尽力就行了

但我哥还是一如既往的优秀，不过我爸也没表现什么夸奖，可能他已经习惯了

他开玩笑说，以后都不用跟我讲了，哪天你没拿第一再告诉我吧

吃饭者无意，听者有心

疯女人吃完这顿饭就疯了

她不知道怎么说服了我爸让我办理走读，每天晚上都可以回家睡觉，一开始我还觉得高兴呢，不用和舍友挤在一个房间里

可我回了家之后，才知道什么叫地狱

疯女人对成绩这种东西有一种近乎疯狂的痴迷，她每天都会看着我写作业，一旦哪里写不对就会冲我发火

她还不停地问我为什么不如我哥，为什么不能考个第一回来

我说你是不是小说看多了，就算我没我哥优秀我爸也不会把你赶出家门，这又不是宫斗，你以为要母凭子贵呢？

但她好像根本听不进去我说什么，语言行为也日积月累变得暴力

渐渐的，我哥开始和挨打挂钩

只要我哥放假回家，就是我下一个周噩梦的开始

我开始抗拒他了


End file.
